Get Lucky
by rollol
Summary: A bored rich priest. A poor young huntress. One is bent in helping out the needy. And one is bent in finding out more about the other. What happens if their worlds collide? This is actually loosely based on my characters in Ragnarok Online like 5 years ago. And because of nostalgia I came to write this. Any comments and suggestions are accepted! :D
1. Ankle Snare

Ankle Snare

It's not everyday that you see a huntress in the field of Prontera punching and snaring a few rockers. This is beyond everyone's comprehension. For one, the monsters are absolutely way down below her level, and 2 , Hunters are well known for their love of hunting alone, looking for treasures they could sell at a good price, thus their name. They are typical loners. Just their wargs or falcon to accompany their solitary journey of finding scattered treasures in Rune Midgard.

It was a wonder for Cam to watch the pretty little lithe Huntress just outside the city of Prontera. He watched in interest as she deftly punched rocker after rocker and snared them in a waiting trap ahead. He was curious, extremely so. So he sat down near a shaded tree.

Cam is a distinguished priest in a well known guild who just roamed the roads around Prontera. He was bored. Extremely bored with the lifestyle he has . He was no longer motivated to join boss hunts with his guild mates thinking that it's just an endless cycle of procuring wealth he already have. He is tired with the endless violence and for what? For more loot you can have? And hhat for? He is always needed by his team though so he never really left them. And he couldn't. They were the only ones giving him enough reason not to lie down and be a vegetable for a while. He was a priest and a skilled one at that. So with his boredom and if he's not MVPing with them, he usually wanders on his own on roads less traveled. He is on his way to Sograt desert looking for a new way to assuage his boredom when he saw her.

She didn't notice him.

Good. All the more for him to observe her and find out what she's doing. He watched with his careful brown eyes at the scene in front of him. There are around 20 rockers now snared. Their violins flailing in attempt to scratch her. He was still confused. What is she waiting for?

Then there was a loud whistle from her lips. And all of a sudden 15 novices came out hiding from the trees and started clubbing, attacking , piercing the snared rockers. Cam was extremely surprised.

He was clearly fascinated. He took a good look at what's happening before him. Each novice is attacking a poor rocker. One by one, rocker after rocker, sweat after sweat the rockers were all terminated. The novices were extremely ecstatic, some of them obviously just leveled up. One novice – a swordie in the making – kept looking at the Huntress with pure admiration. Some girl novices ran to her arms and gave her a hug. Some just gave her a high five and she in turn gave them a big toothy smile and a thumbs up. This brought a smile to Cam's lips and he was surprised. He rarely smile these days.

"I no longer have any traps with me guys. So what I'm going to do is attack them first and let them hit me. Then you attack them as much as you can. Agreed?" The Huntress then proceeded to punch and lure a lot of rockers in the field. And just like before, the novices who were hiding, appeared and started to attack.

Cam noticed that she is easily hurt and she's susceptible to the attacks. Is her agility so low? Just a few rockers and clearly she's hurt. He was about to help them, just a level 1 heal would probably be enough, a couple of buffs. But the look in her face. She was clearly happy. She didn't sit down, stance in ready in case a rocker might decide to attack the novices which does not really happen. Even with the bruises and cuts, she was smiling and was encouraging them. What's with her? He was more confused than ever.

She is clearly not that well off. Just a battered Apple o Archer – probably just a loot, not even enhanced, a cross bow , and holy smokes her garments are just the ones you could buy at an NPC and are not even slotted. She's absolutely dirt poor. What is she doing? She could just go on and do well on her own. She clearly is skilled. Or if she's worried she'd have to start over again and again because of her low agility, he's pretty sure a lot of priests would go with her. Or not.

Priests nowadays are unhelpful lot. Cam knew that. They'd scam and always ask something in return for the services they could just give for free. He felt a great guilt but there's no need to think of the past now. What can he do? His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden call from nowhere..

"Cam teleport now to the field near the pyramids. Xodus wants to have a try with Osiris again." Cam sighed. Duty calls again. Errah was never been the gracious one. Who could blame her? She was just a lowly mage before with people always targeting and mocking her, but look at her now. What was once a lovely humble mage became a hardened and wizened wizard. From rags to riches. And she's practically the right hand of their guild master who is an assassin.

"Just give me a minute" He said before Errah could end the conversation and puff at him when he's late. He was reluctant to leave, but thinking about Xodus, he believes he has no choice. A minute is enough for him to at least give something to the Huntress. A helping hand to her cause. He's not really into giving free buffs, but what the heck, he was entertained by this poor beauty. Truth be told, he was all the more confused with her passion to help the needy when it turn she needs help more. He was basically ensnared with her passion to help people. What he should be.

He slowly approached their spot, and yet the huntress noticed him from far away . Owl's eye huh. He buffed and healed the novices one by one. He gave a smile and she gave him a small one in return. She then quickly put her attention back to the novices, always ready in case somebody got hurt,

And when he was about to heal her, a loud piercing scream was heard. One of the girls – a mage or acolyte - to - be judging by her slowness – was attacked by a mob of... hornets.

Fast as lightning the huntress blitzed the mob and out came the Mistress.


	2. Mobs, Mistress, and Bloody Branch

Mobs, Mistress, and Bloody Branch

Cam cursed. For a priest he cursed a lot. A mistress should not appear here and there's only one explanation. A fool of an adventurer used a bloody branch to summon a monster.

The huntress was clearly luring the mob and the mistress away from the novices while she shouted for them to run. The swordie in the making though tried to help her with the hornets but to no avail, and it took the huntress a second to realize what he had done. She shot a well aimed arrow to the hornet. Regardless of the pain from the mob, she was able to give one last shout to them: LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!

The swordie in the making almost cried and ran to the others. They watched helplessly as the Mistress relentlessly attacked their beloved Huntress. Clearly she was sacrificing herself. Goodness heavens, what's with this girl?

Cam was casting heal after heal , buffs after buffs on her since the Mistress appeared. She ran from the scene luring the mob away and it didn't take Cam and his boots with moonlight flower card to catch up to her. She was just slow. When she wasn't taking a direct hit, Cam casted a lot of buffs for her.

" Sir, just heal me if you wouldn't mind... I'll try to finish this!" She shouted.  
"That is insane! You could just teleport away. You can never handle this." He shouted back and almost went into the fray. Cam was almost transfixed on his spot when she turned on to him, her eyes filled with daggers. "No! Get away! Move back! I need to kill this!"

And Cam knew that fighting her is futile. Maybe she was just making sure the field is safe for the other novices. OR she's just really a stubborn girl. Whatever it is, Cam resigned on to his fate on protecting this bull headed girl. With a resolve, he watched in attention and healed her when she shows a sign of getting weak. He also made sure to cast Lex Divina and Aeterna to the mistress. By the name of King Tristan, she was slow. No matter how he increased her agility with her spell, she was still slow. Her aim is really good though. And then she rained a double strafe after double strafe after charge arrow. Which is surprising as hunters don't usually have a lot of SP. Of course her falcon is auto-blitzing too. Surprising show of skill from her..

Cam could just cover for her. Be the tank while she rains her arrows. He is more than capable , he knew. His equipment can take it, hell it is better than hers. But every time he tries to move in between her and the Mistress, she just pushes herself more in trouble by almost kissing the Mistress. Stubborn as a mule she is!

It was painful to watch her. She was clearly easily hurt. Her suit was already torn and he could see patches of skin almost everywhere. No matter how much heals he casts on her, she just couldn't take the barrage of spells the mistress had. But she kept on strafing and her falcon kept auto-blitzing.

Cam almost asked help from his friends. But thought the better of it. What for? Errah would never indulge herself in fighting mini boss monsters. All the more from Xodus, who considered MVP bosses are his only equal. His friend Filio – a Knight – might rescue this girl, but he knew he couldn't take him away from the team who is probably in the top level of the pyramids already. Shit, this is more than he asked for a momentary diversion. Would he actually see this lovely stubborn huntress die?

Cam didn't notice that the mistress was weakening. He was busy mulling over the huntress' state and how he could keep her alive. It seems he would need a good dose of Miracle -if that was bottled.

The huntress was able to weaken the mistres with her double strafes. Her arrows were almost depleted, enough reason to be alarmed. Cam prayed that she would survive this. Why can't she just teleport and ask for help later on?

And suddenly, everything was silent. Miraculously she did kill the Mistress. Almost in an instant, the huntress slumped on the ground. And it doesn't take a genius to see that she was near death due to exhaustion. He healed her again and he too took his place on the ground. He too was exhausted. He was used to healing a lot of people but he was not used to worrying. Funny, another alien feeling. He smiled. Cam didn't know if he should offer himself to the gods now, but he was just thankful.

He closed his eyes for a moment to feel the sudden burst of pride for her, a lowly huntress, poor , slow... yet capable – given that she's provided with the right support and probably she could do more with the right equipment. She was impalpable but he knew she is one determined girl. He smiled again.  
When he opened his eyes, he was looking straight into the silver gray eyes of the huntress.


End file.
